Hellonic Heartbreaker
by Jontie-gleek
Summary: When Blaine and Everret Anderson roll into town for a summer visit Kurt is finally settling into life with Finn as his step brother until one day he finds out something surprising about his brother and friends
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all :)**

**I'm super excited about this story!**

**Everybody thank my lovely beta Aneesha she's awesome and an amazing editer :D **

* * *

><p>"Finn hurry up please we're going to be late for last day of school." Kurt yelled as he was knocking on his brother's door.<p>

"Okay dude calm down I'll be out in a minute." Finn mumbled from the other side of the door. Kurt huffed and made his way back downstairs, it was his last day of junior year and he just wanted to get it over and done with so he could spend the summer with his best friends.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw a message from one of his girls.

Rachel: Kurt?, Where are you? Mercedes and I won't be able to wait any longer.

He smiled at his friend's eagerness and sent her a quick reply of saying I'll be there in a minute.

"Finn Hudson if you are not down here in three minutes I am leaving without you and you can walk to school." Kurt tapped his foot impatiently at the bottom of the stairs before his brother emerged out of his room.

"Jeez, sorry. I'm here, lets go." Finn said while he jumped down the steps two at a time.

Kurt grabbed his the keys off of the counter, picked up his bag and made his way out of the house with Finn trailing behind him.

When they arrived at school he saw Mercedes and Rachel talking by his locker.

"Morning girls." He says sung while opening his locker.

" Good Morning Kurt. And what took you so long?" Mercedes asked, raising her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You know Finn, trying to make last minute plans." Kurt says back replied.

"Well come on, we don't want to be late for class!" Rachel said while grabbing one of Kurt's arms as he closed his locker quickly followed by Mercedes on the other arm.

By Glee time Kurt just wanted the day to be over, three of his teachers had given him summer homework claiming that they were preparing them for senior year.

Uh huh bullshit, he thought.

"Hey guys last glee club meeting what are we gonna do?" Mr Schue asks from the front of the choir room. Puck raised his hand

"Yes Puck" Mr Schue asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing." He replies with a smirk.

"We can't do nothing Noah, I think we should prepare for competitions." Rachel said from her place next to him

"Ugh really Berry that can wait until next year." Santana scowled, showing blatent dislike towards the other girl.

"But we're not gonna be good enough to get to nationals." Rachel protests

"No Rachel, I agree with Santana, we should just chill off for the day if anyone wants to sing something then feel free." No one raises their hand "Okay then well I guess you can all go home have a great summer guys and stay safe."

Puck was the first out of his chair and out of the room like a rocket, closely followed by Quinn and Tina who about to go shopping with each other. On their way out, Tina kissed Mike goodbye. Brittany and Artie waved to the remainder of the group on their way out.

"Finn are you ready?" Kurt asked as he, Rachel and Mercedes stood up.

"Oh uh I'll meet you at home later okay?" Finn said looking up from his discussion with Mike and Santana.

"Oh yeah that's okay. Girls you ready?" Kurt asked

The two nodded their heads and the trio were out along with Mr Schue.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Santana inquired.

"I'm pretty sure I overheard my mom talking to theirs." Finn replied

"Why didn't they tell us? Fuck those two can be so up tight sometimes." Santana yelled

"Maybe it's supposed to be a surprise I mean we haven't seen them in what three years?" Finn said

"Yeah three fucking years and no phone call." Santana yelled

"I wonder why that could be?" Mike said sarcastically

"_You'll call us if you need anything?" Finn asked as the two boys got on the bus_

"_No way Hudson I hate phones."_

_And with that the two boys were out of their lives once again._

"He never did like anything to do with technology did he?" Finn asked

"No he likes the formal face to face thing." Mike said

"Okay well make sure to act surprised when they show up tomorrow and call us straight after. I'm gonna head home to catch up on my beauty sleep. Not that I need it." Santana smirked, and with that she heading away.

"I'm going too, don't call me when they get here I don't think I could look at _him _without doing something stupid." Mike muttered, a slight anger to his tone.

"Come on Mike, they're like family." Finn urged

"Does family give you a great big scar on your back?" Mike said again "Tina saw it the other day and I had to make up some stupid story about falling when I was a kid. I never asked to be this way, I never asked for him to come into my life. I just I want to be a normal teenager for once!" Mike's face flushed red with anger by the end of his speech.

"So if you don't mind instead of being with you, I'm going home to play video games!" Mike said in a huff and ran out of the choir room.

Finn was the last to leave taking advantage of Kurt not being there and taking a run home.

"Fuck Blaine could you drive any slower?" Everret shouted from the passenger's seat

"Yes I could Everret, but wouldn't that make it even more inconvenient." His twin brother said.

"Fuck you, Blaine."

"Love you too, Everret."

The brothers sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

As they pulled up to Finn's house, Everret started to freak out

"Blaine we should have called Mike. What if he's still upset about what happened last time."

"Mike will be fine, he's not even here. I'm sure Hudson will be happy to see us." Blaine said with a smile while getting out of the car and making his way up the drive.

_Ding dong._

"Kurt honey could you get the door please?" Carole called from the kitchen

"Yeah sure Carole." Kurt got up and made his way to the door

And _wow_ .

"Uh Hi do we have the wrong house is this were Finn Hudson lives?" The curly black haired teenage boy, who was by the way absolutely stunning, asked.

"Um yeah, I'll uh just go and get him come inside."

Kurt opened the door wider with a grin and let the two boys in.

Just as Kurt left in search of his step-brother, Carole popped her head around the corner. "Boys! I wasn't expecting you for a while. I take it Kurt's gone up to get Finn. He'll be so happy to see you boys."

"Hey Mrs Hudson. How've you been?" Everret asked

"Just swell ! got remarried to a wonderful man. Burt's at work at the moment but you've met Kurt, that's his son."

"Congratulations!" Everret exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Everret, Blaine, is that you?" Finn said coming down the stairs, Kurt following behind.

"Hey Finn great to see you!" Blaine declared, pulling Finn into a hug.

"Same to you. Hey Anderson."

"Sup Hudson." Everret replied with a nod.

Kurt cleared his throat, giving Finn a pinted look.

"Oh sorry. Blaine, Everret this is my brother Kurt."

"Hey!" Everret said eagerly.

Kurt shook the blonde boys hand then focused on the one Finn called Blaine.

_Blaine._

"Hi Kurt, it's nice to meet you." He shook his hand and Blaine held on for longer than necessary, though Kurt didn't mind at all.

"Okay well I'm going to get dinner started. Finn, show the boys to their room."

"Okay mum." Finn said, and then turned to the newcomers. "You'll have to share a room with each other since Kurt likes his privacy and I'm sure you don't wanna share with me."

The three voices got quieter and quieter until Kurt just heard murmurs

Following Carole into the kitchen, Kurt asked the painfully obvious question.

"Um Carole who were they?"

"Friends of Finn's they're twins from North Carolina, they used to visit every summer until about three years ago. But they decided to come for this summer."

"Uh huh." To be honest Kurt wasn't fully paying attention to Carole he was more focused on the fact that an absolutely gorgeous man had just stepped foot into his house. Now he knew what he was gonna do for the summer.

"Finn, call Mike and Santana and invite them over!" Everret said eagerly sitting on the couch while Blaine and Finn played a heated game of gears of war

"Mike's still a bit angry but I'll definitely call Santana. But what about my brother?"

"What about him?" Blaine asked

"He'd get suspicious having Santana over here and not being invited too."

"Then we should go to her place." Everret said again

"Hell no, do you remember what happened last time you were there?"

"_Ev stop it that tickles!" Santana squealed as Everret pinned her to the bed_

"_What's the magic word?" Everret asked innocently_

"_Get off me before I set you on fire."_

"_Okay that's just hot, no pun intended"_

Everret_ closed the gap between them pulling Santana into a passionate kiss. Clothes were being discarded as everything got more heated_

"_Hey San- woah!" Mrs Lopez walked in the door_

"Oh yeah that." Everret said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly

"Yeah. Just chill he'll eventually get bored and go see one of his friends, just sit tight okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Everret said slightly disappointed

As if on cue Kurt came bounding down the stairs two at a time. Blaine turned to see the commotion only to see Kurt walking towards him in pants that looked like they were painted on.

_Damn that is hot._

"I'm going to Rachel's I'll be back for dinner." Kurt said

"Okay honey have fun." Carole called from the kitchen

"He is beautiful 'Cedes I just can't even begin to describe it!" Kurt said pacing Rachel's room

"Kurt calm down. Did you say anything to him?" Rachel said from her vanity mirror.

"No, I was stunned. He was just… Ugh. How am I going to live in the same house as him the whole summer?"

"Really Kurt, you're complaining because you'll be living with a hot guy?" Mercedes asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, but what if it's like the whole Finn thing again?"

"You don't know that Kurt. You have awesome gaydar we all know it. Just scope him out." Rachel said in a matter of fact voice.

"You two know everything!"

"Santana! Come and give me a hug." Blaine said gleefully as Santana walked in the door.

Smiling, Santana took a running jump into his arms and squeezed the life out of him.

"Three years and no fucking phone call!" Santana shouted jumping off him and smacking him on his forehead.

"Ow! Sorry, we were busy."

"Busy my ass, now where is Ev?"

"In the toilet. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Blaine said nudging Santana in the shoulder while he winked.

Santana's eyes glared daggers into Blaine.

"You know that doesn't work on me San."

"Santana!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered.

Everret comes racing into the room and launched himself at Santana. They stood with their arms wrapped around each other until Finn cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Everret said sheepishly

The four talked about things that happened over the last three years, all the while thinking how much they missed this.

When Kurt got home that night, the boys were in the same position as when he had left and Carole was just setting the dishes down at the table

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

There was a stampede as all of them ran from lounge to dining room and Kurt was the last to sit. And Blaine just happened to be sitting next to him.

"How was work dad?" Kurt asked

"Same old, same old." Burt replied in a tired voice, while putting peas onto his plate.

The rest of dinner was silent and Kurt took any chance he got to sneak looks at Blaine. As it happened, Blaine was doing the exact same, but somehow the two boys eyes never made contact with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D<strong>

**Reviews are love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me just start by saying I'm so sorry I haven't updated I know it's only chapter two but yeah. I was away with no internet by beta was in another country so it's not betaed. **

**Shit starts getting real in this chapter I'll try and have the next one out by friday but I can't make any promises**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

"Kurt hurry up I need to use the bathroom." Finn said

It had been two weeks since Blaine and Everret Anderson had come into Kurt's life and he was still reviling in the fact that a beautiful boy was in his house.

"I'm almost done Finn keep your panties on." Kurt yelled from the other side of the door.

Kurt finally emerged having done his hair and finished off his moisturising routine and made his way down stairs.

"Oh Kurt honey I was just talking to these two about going down to the fair are you thinking of going?" Carole said

"Yeah Mercedes, Rachel and I were gonna go down for a while. I'm actually going to pick them up now." Kurt replied eyeing the two boys sitting on the couch

"Oh well we'll probably see you down there." Blaine said eyeing Kurt's choice of outfit. Pants tighter than ever

"Yeah probably." Kurt said grabbing his keys and making his way out the door

"Damn it!" Kurt said missing the target yet again

"K-Kurt." Rachel said between giggles "You really aren't good at this."

"Oh shut up Rachel, I almost had that one."

He aimed at another duck firing and missing again

"Wow Kurt nice aim." Blaine said popping out of nowhere

"Oh shut up Blaine let's see you do better."

Kurt handed Blaine the gun who aimed and shot three bullets all of them hitting a duck.

"Whoa, where in the world did you learn to do that?" Kurt asked _that was hot_ he added to himself

"I used to go hunting with my dad. Oh by the way Finn's looking for you." He said back casually

"Oh, where is he?"

"Apple bobbing." Blaine turned and made his way back to wherever he came from while Kurt and the girls walked to find Finn attempting to apple bob

"Hey Finn, Blaine said you were looking for me." Kurt said as his brother came up for air

"Oh yeah. You know how Carole and Burt are going away this weekend?" Finn said excitedly

"Yes I am aware."

"Well I was thinking we should have a party!" Finn exclaimed "Get all the glee kids around!"

"Finn I don't know they're trusting us with the house and everything."

"Come on Kurt we'll hide all the breakables, clean in the morning it'll be fun!"

After much consideration (not a lot at all) Kurt finally agreed receiving a hug from Finn

"But only the glee kids okay Finn?"

"Yes Kurt!" Finn said running off somewhere

"Well what are you two doing on Saturday?"

Saturday really couldn't come slow enough but as Kurt woke up on the summer's morning he knew he'd better get to work

He made his way down stairs to be greeted with all three boys having a heated conversation over the table

And they immediately stopped talking Everret whispering something when they turned around

"Morning Kurt." Finn said cheerfully

"Morning Finn." Kurt said making his way over to the coffee

"What had you boys so secretive?" He asked

"Nothing just making plans for tonight." Finn said back in a hurry "Well me and Everret are gonna go get the alcohol since these two are eighteen and all. You and Blaine mind cleaning up a bit?"

"Not at all, gotta hide all the breakables."

"Sweet." Finn said grabbing his keys off the table and following Everret out the door.

"Okay so we've got to hide all the vases in the lounge and all the knives in the kitchen." Kurt said

"Okay well why don't you do the lounge and I'll do the kitchen?"

Both boys got to work Kurt admiring Blaine's jean brand on his way out the door. _Dat ass(1)_

At seven thirty p.m all of the vases and knives had been hidden. Alcohol was cooling in the fridge and people had been arriving.

First through the door were Santana, Quinn and Brittany all settling themselves on the couch. Next to arrive were Mercedes and Rachel, both opting to dance. Puck came next whopping at the girls dancing. Last to come was mike and Tina. Mike looking awkwardly around the room before settling himself on the couch with Tina on his lap.

"Okay lets get this party started!" Finn yells as he handed out drinks to everyone

09:30p.m

"Rachel, Rachel ,Rachel!"Finn yelled as the petite girl stood across the room from him

"What?" She yelled over the music

"C'mere." Finn slurred taking another sip of his drink

Rachel made her way over to Finn stumbling a little on the way.

"Yes Finn?"

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you?"

"What Finn?"

He didn't know what to say so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he crushed his lips against Rachel's. She smiled into the kiss and taking this as a good sign the kept on kissing.

10:00p.m

Rachel and Finn had been making out for an hour. Everret, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck were playing strip poker and Tina, Mike and Mercedes were dancing.

Kurt and Blaine were knee to knee on the couch watching everything.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said shifting to sit cross legged

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt slurred

"Doyoulikeboys?" He asked in a rush

"Do I what?"

"Are you gay?"

Kurt nodded his head and Blaine was about to lean in when

"Kurt come and dance with me!" Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to his feet leaving Blaine half leaning on the couch

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath

11:30p.m

Everyone was in chill out stages of the night. Finn and Rachel curled up on the floor together, Tina and mike talking on the couch, Everret and Santana making out on the floor, Mercedes and Puck conversing drunkenly, Quinn, Brittany and Kurt slowly dancing. Blaine was sat next to mike and Tina awkwardly looking anywhere but his face.

He decided he was gonna dance.

Quinn and Brittany were dancing with their fingers locked and Kurt was in a world of his own.

Blaine snuck up behind Kurt and put his hands on his waist pulling Kurt flush to his chest. He began swaying his hips to the music snaking his hands around Kurt's middle and placing them on his chest.

Kurt moaned softly into the contact and lolled his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

They stood there swaying to the music before Kurt shifted in Blaine's arms turning around to face him and with no hesitation placing a small kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine moaned at the loss of contact before opening his eyes and looking straight into Kurt's. Without thinking he all but lunged himself at Kurt locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Blaine licked Kurt's lower lip who immediately granted him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance in a hot and messy war.

Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss even more.

They broke apart breathless and panting looking at one another with dazed expressions on their faces

"Uh shit I'm sorry dude." Blaine said awkwardly

"No, no it's fine." Kurt said back

They stood in an awkward silence trying to look anywhere but each other

"Um I'm gonna go get another drink." Blaine said before running in the other direction

Kurt stands there bringing his hand up to his lips where Blaine's just were and too stunned to say anything.

Everyone crashes around one and Blaine is the only one still awake. He can't believe what he's just done. He kissed his best friends brother!

"Fuck." He says into the cold air

"Blaine?" comes a voice from the other side of the room

"Uh yeah who's that?" He asks

"It's Santana, what's up?"

"Nothing San go back to sleep."

"That's not nothing. I've heard that tone before something's getting to you."

"Just leave it?"

"No Blaine you know what happened last time!" She sneered crawling over to where he was

"Just promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

Blaine let out a deep breath and started. He told her he thought he was gorgeous from when he laid eyes on him. He told her he would make any excuse to be around him even if it was just sitting next to him at dinner. He told her about the dancing and the kiss. After he finished he was out of breath.

"Sounds like you have it bad boy." Santana teased

He let out a groan "Ugh I'm just so confused about everything!"

"Yes well you know how I've had luck with love. You need to tell him."

He looked Santana straight in the eyes "What? Are you crazy?"

"No Blaine I'm not. If you're going to keep this boy around you need to warn him. We could all be in danger at any time and he needs to prepared."

"Why can't I just keep him away from it?"

"Because you know the others, they know when you're close to someone they can smell it on you that's why I keep my feelings away from humans."

"I hate this."

"I know just get some rest and talk to him in the morning."

Blaine rolled over and shut his eyes falling in and out of consciousness the whole time thinking about Kurt

Kurt opened his eyes being attacked with streams of sunlight coming through the window. He sat up, wait why was his head hurting and why was there a lump on him he squinted his eyes to take in his surroundings. People were strewn across the floor of his living room and in compromising positions

Everret, Santana and Brittany were tangled up on the floor. Tina and Mike looked like you'd have to wedge them apart. Rachel's head was on Finn's stomach and Finn's head was on Everret's leg. Kurt was wound around Quinn. Mercedes had taken the couch the only normal sleeping position.

Then there was Blaine he was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room adorable as ever.

People around him begun to stir and were starting to wake up.

There we collective groans from around the room and everyone was rubbing their heads.

"Well who's up for bacon?" Finn said

* * *

><p><strong>Tada, again sorry this took so long but was it worth it in the end?<strong>

**I think so ;) R&R :D**


End file.
